


Inktober 2019 - Cardinal Richelieu

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: French History - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Summary: while I won't do inktober 2019 very seriously, I have gathered a few prompts. Most of them concern the (daily) life of Cardinal Richelieu and I'll post the ones I get done here.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
